


Jason's girl

by Geekforlife18



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Love, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: The Batfamily telling of how they feal about Y/N aka sister aka girlfriend aka daughter





	Jason's girl

Bruce - it is a miracle Y/N somehow manages to keep Jason from completely getting out of control. They desperately need each other and I'll be damned if I ever make that mistake again. She's kind, loving and caring not to mention everything she's done for us. I love my daughter deeply

Alfred - miss Y/N, is the only person who can get along with each member of the family. I hold her great regards she's kind to all the children and to myself always helping me. When I insist she's not responsible for helping me, but she refuses to listen to me and helps and every way she can

Dick - I was worried about Y/N and Jason being together. After he defied death but the way she somehow magically saved Jason from himself and the way he treats her with nothing but kindness and worry. I know there happy and that's all I want for my little sister

Barbara - Y/N, is my best friend we always were close. She's my sister and always has been. When she started having feelings for Jason and she came to me for advice. Then year's later told me she was leaving with him. I know that she's happy with Jason and I love she's finally happy

Cassandra -Y/N, my sister and friend. I often enjoy her company when Roy, Jason, Y/N and I go on double dates. The boys drink more than they should. I usually get flustered but Y/N just laughs then I do. We take them to Y/N and Jason's place wall the guys say all the reasons they love us and how they can do absolutely anything. She also gives the best advice like when she taught me it's OK to show Roy who I really am

Tim - Y/N, she's always been there for me and helped me realize I do belong in this family. That I have porpoise she's always been my big sister. Even when I thought she hated me for taking Jason's place. After he died she was kind she said she wasn't angry with me 

Stephanie - Y/N, is the absolute best sister. She gives the best advice is always there for me and is so kind. She is a lot of fun, sweet and did I mention she gave me the guts to kiss Tim. I'm telling you its like she's Superwoman and Wonderwoman in one

Damian - I will never understand what Y/N sees in Todd. However she is someone I can tolerate she's enjoying to spend time with and she is very kind to me other than Richard. If I needed someone I would never say it out loud but I would go to Y/N

Jason - Y/N, I love her so much I don't deserve her love, her kindness anything she gives me. I love her smile her since of humor at my ridiculous joke's she's beautiful, kind, sweet. She saved me from going down a dark road. I can actually have a relationship with Bruce that is not entirely dysfunctional. She worries about me just like I worry about her. She helps me with my nightmares though I will never admit it I have really bad PTSD. That freaking sucks. If I go down all the reasons I love Y/N and why she's freaking amazing we'd be here for eternity


End file.
